


Birth of Destruction of Life

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Birth, F/M, Gen, inu birth, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Inukimi is ready to give birth, but Touga is out on the battlefield. Will he make it time for the birth of their child? Twitter request fulfilled. Warning: Inu birth. M just in case for swearing.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou & Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taishou & Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Birth of Destruction of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! So, there were a couple people who wanted to see Sesshomaru's birth as written by me and unlockthelore. So, I am writing my version and I wonder how unlockthelore's will turn out.
> 
> Isn't that exciting? I don't know if Lore is going to do it, but Lore does it will be interesting to see our two different takes.
> 
> This actually ties to a couple of my stories/one-shots. To Be With Child (ch.2), Comfort, Fangs and Claws: Before the Inu no Taisho and Raijin's Drum (If you can catch all the references and connections you should comment and let me know).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Inukimi sipped her warm tea slowly, she wasn't allowed hot tea in her condition, nor was it flavoured. It was just warm water.

She sighed and set it aside disdainfully.

"Why must I suffer this?" She sighed out heavily and pressed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger carefully.

"Milady, you are with child and the little one is nearly here." Her retainer said quietly from her left side. She waved a hand and scoffed gently. "Milady, you must sit properly." He chided.

She turned her gaze fully to her retainer and tilted her head. "Excuse me if I am round with child." She hissed and sat up straight against her divan in her study. She was confined to her quarters until her child was to be born, then she would be set free to bring him or her into this world.

She felt a kick, a strong kick, and she rubbed her belly gently. "This one will be a fighter." She muttered. She then turned her attention to the various scrolls to her right, sitting on her divan, there to alleviate her boredom.

Books on ningens. Books on medicinal herbs. Books of mythic gods and goddesses that the ningens loved to talk about. Raijin was amusing to her. _To steal a little one's belly button. Perhaps I will tell this little pup about Raijin, his drum, and his devious little tricks._

She smiled and then winced as she felt another powerful kick. "Where is Touga?" She asked her retainer and stood shakily.

Walking had been good for her and the pup, apparently, but she had preferred it if she could lean on Touga and not her retainer.

He remained silent and she snarled and turned red eyes on him, "Koya! Where is my husband?!" She shouted.

He whimpered and seemed to shrink back from her slowly.

She growled and took a step toward him. "Where. Is. My. Mate?!" She screeched out and then inhaled sharply and put a hand on her divan to prevent herself from falling. "Ah!" She gasped.

She let out a long whine. "Where?"

"Milady, the General is out on the battlefield. He insisted…he was trying to resolve something." Koya bowed his head.

She wanted to kill the peacock youkai. She panted and stood up. "This pup is coming. Go fucking get him!" She slapped his shoulder. "Now!" She screamed at him and then howled in the pain. "This is his fucking fault!"

"Milady, you must calm yourself and breath! I will send for the midwife." Koya bowed his head and took off. "The General did not wish to be called back." He called out from the safety of the corridor.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand and the door to her study slid open. She flew out of it quickly and transformed. She would find Touga herself. _You promised you would do this with me._

She flew in the air with her swollen belly along with the contraction pains of labour. She landed on the earth and took off running after Touga's scent.

There was also the smell of blood, heavy in the air. She followed it and found herself standing on a cliff. Blue irises found her mate fighting against some group of youkai. She let out a long howl and saw her beloved look at her for a brief moment, a nod, before turning back to the battle with his allies pressing harder at the enemy.

She whined long and low at the pain and bowed her head. She shook her head, floppy long ears smacking her sides gently. She paced in her discomfort. She could not simply walk of the pup's kicks. She huffed and pawed at the dirt.

_The pup is coming!_

She turned around and went into the woods and found a small clearing and laid down, curled up. Inukimi let instinct guide her into bringing her pup into the world. She whimpered at the pain but endured it.

It felt like she was being torn open, something pushing out of her body so forcefully.

Another wave of pain, another contraction and she felt something drop. She instantly nuzzled it and checked it, tongue licking it quickly clean.

"Kimi." A voice breathed out.

She lifted her head and saw Touga standing there still in his humanoid form. He smelled like blood and sweat. A scent she grew accustomed to whenever he returned from a battle victorious.

She turned her head back down and continued licking the pup clean. Once it was clean of blood and all the other unsavory things she just cleaned off it, she transformed and heard it whine softly. She picked him up in her arms and sat down against a tree.

Touga approached slowly and stopped when she gave him a glare. "Kimi, anata, I had to make sure those youkais did not insult your rule." He took another step after explaining himself.

She adjusted the pup in her arms, amused he was still in his inu form. She nuzzled him gently and heard him whimper. "No more steps Touga, I'm quite annoyed with you." She spared him a glance and then turned her full attention to their pup. "Your father insists on being the strongest. He already is. Hai, pup, he is your father and failed to be there for us when we needed him most."

The pup snuffled gently, and she smiled and examined it carefully. Soft white fur. Magenta stripes that curled around his mouth. A crescent moon on his forehead. She spared a glance down and nodded. "He will look like me."

"A boy?" Touga asked and took a few more steps and then knelt down before her and touched the pup's head. "Our little prince, Sesshomaru."

She scoffed and turned her gaze to him as she pulled 'Sesshomaru' close to her chest. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Destruction of life? Killing perfection? All of those are terrible names for our child, our pup! He will likely be our only one and you will name him Sesshomaru?!" She growled.

Touga caught her chin in his grasp and held her gaze. Amber eyes warm and soft, making some of Inukimi's anger dissipate. She could see a smirk growing on his face. "Hai, Sesshomaru. His birth was the moment I annihilated the enemy. Let him be as fierce as a warrior as his Chichi-ue." Touga explained.

She shifted and dipped her head down and pressed her forehead to their pup's own, crescent moons touching. In her humanoid form, he was almost half her size. "Sesshomaru." She tried the name again properly.

The pup whined.

"You need to help him transform." Touga said softly.

She raised her chin and glared at him. "I…know what I am doing. Mother's instinct." She turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru and stared at him. He yawned tiredly at her. "Sesshomaru, you must change. Haha-ue will give you milk." She promised quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed but he ran a paw over his eyes and whined. Eyes that were still closed.

A soft chuckle. "Give him here."

"Iie! You are wearing your armour!" She complained.

Touga unfastened his armour quickly and set Sounga down beside him then removed his armour. He then held out his arms and she hesitantly gave Sesshomaru over to him. Touga curled Sesshomaru up in his arms and whispered softly to him. "Don't be so stubborn, Sesshomaru. Your Haha-ue and I have waited centuries for you. You must transform so your mother may nurse you and care for you."

Sesshomaru snuffled and nipped at Touga's wrist.

"Ah, you will be fighter one day and you may challenge me then, but not today. A son shall always become stronger than his father. You will have plenty of time, Sesshomaru. Don't push yourself too fast." Touga smirked and ran his fingers slowly over Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru shook his head and a moment later was in his humanoid form, his tail curling around his waist. "That's a good boy." Touga nodded and handed him back to Inukimi. "Our son has yours looks, very much so." He commented.

She hummed softly and cradled Sesshomaru close to her. She loosened her kimonos and shrugged them off her right breast. Bringing Sesshomaru close he instinctively latched on and nursed. She rubbed his soft silver tufts of hair. She moved down and touched his tail. "His Mokomoko is very soft. Pups are so sweet." She said quietly.

"Hm. We will have to treasure him even more then." Touga said as he sat down beside her and resting his head against her shoulder.

"I did not say you may rest against me." She huffed out at him gently.

He turned his head and kissed her cheek gently. "Forgive me for fighting off the youkais who slandered my good name and yours."

"Hn?" She hummed out and looked at him.

He pressed a kiss to her crescent moon. One he did not have. "They insulted you and your high ranking, they merely said you were a bitch that would spread her legs for anything that moved. I am the only one who has ever touched you, but they believed that if you would lay with me, a common born inu youkai, then you were some common slut. I had to correct them." He pulled back and looked over her shoulder and down to Sesshomaru. He placed his hand over her own. "He is mine; he is yours. We made him and he will be the finest and greatest inu youkai to ever exist."

She smirked and turned her head away, "I thought that was your plan for yourself." She stated drily.

Touga hummed softly, "Iie, the best that I can be is different than what he will be. I have seen it in my dreams."

She turned to him and sighed. "Your dreams are ridiculous. Like some dragon will ever best you in battle? You've never lost."

"We all lose at some point." Touga murmured and leaned around her side and kissed Sesshomaru's head. "You are my son; you will follow my path until you are ready to make your own."

"Touga, dearest husband, you speak in riddles. Lose? You? never. I would never put such a word in a sentence with you. You must push those thoughts aside. You will always win." She huffed.

They turned to look at each other and Inukimi blinked at the depth of emotions in his eyes. Molten amber, liquid honey, none of those words described her husband's, her mate's, eyes. He was half a millennium older than her. He was wiser, he had seen more of the world than her. He had been a wanderer before her.

In the moment, he seemed young but ancient. Like a lost young new father, but also a wise sage.

He leaned in pressed his lips to her, thumb stroking her cheek.

A wail of a cry erupted in the calm forest and she pulled away from the kiss. Touga chuckled and took Sesshomaru from her and held him to his chest and rubbed his back. "Hai, no kissing your Haha-ue. You are a little prince."

Sesshomaru squirmed in his father's hold. Inukimi rolled her eyes and took him back and patted his back until she felt something wet hit her shoulder. Sesshomaru settled with a sigh and she let Touga take him back.

She adjusted her kimonos after cleaning up the small mess on her shoulder. "Babies are such a fuss." She huffed but smiled and turned her head away as she caught a glimpse of Touga rubbing his nose along Sesshomaru's brow. It had been too much. To think of her warrior husband being so gentle with their son. Sesshomaru quietly making soft noises as if content.

_He doesn't seem like at all like the perfect killer you named him to be. Nor will he if you keep spoiling him._

She yawned and Touga lifted his head. "I shall carry my lady and pup home." Touga informed her with a smirk.

She took back Sesshomaru and he yawned too and curled against her. Touga stood up and slid his armour back on, Sou'unga holstered on his back once more. He lifted her up and she curled one arm around his neck, the other cradling Sesshomaru.

She leaned her head against his shoulder carefully and closed her eyes. It hadn't been a long labour, but it certainly was enough.

She smiled as Touga carried her out of the woods to lift off into the air. "Aishiteru." She whispered softly.

"Hm. Aishiteru, Kimi." Touga gently replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. I had fun writing this. The idea that Inu youkai give birth in their true form was tempting to write and I am glad I did it. I really didn't want to be graphic, so I stayed away from that bit.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story. Maybe I should map out for everyone on my profile how each story connects and which verse does it belong to? Should I or just make note of it in the beginning?


End file.
